About Time
by CarbyBitch
Summary: -Includes some of Wanda's spoilers- though this was written first. Abby gets beat up. Carby.


Author: CarbyBitch AKA Jessica.  
Spoilers: Beyond Repair, and Wanda's 'spoilers'. Although I wrote this before she posted those.  
Notes: Badly written, everything happens really fast ect. I wrote this LAST thurday two hours before BR aired, 'cause I was bored to death.   
Ryan is Joyce's husbands name.. Right? LoL.   
Disclaimer: I tried to buy Carter and Abby off of the writers.. I tried death threats.. I tried trading charecters that I had created.  
('Ron Marter ' and 'Gabby Flockhart ')  
but nothing worked. So these charecter's are NOT mine. I'm just borrowing them, and giving them alittle happiness.  
(Which TPTB could NEVER do.)  
Archive: I dunno why you'd want to but go 'head.  
  
'Knock Knock Knock'  
Abby stirred in her bed, she glanced over at her clock. 2:34 am.  
'Knock knock Knock'  
Was that her door? She yawned and grabbed her bathrob, she got out of bed and walked out into the living room.  
'Knock knock Knock' The banging on her door was getting slightly louder. Abby was alittle afraid to go over to the door. What if it was a burgler?  
'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK' Who ever this was they were sure persistent. The knocking was starting to sound desperate. Abby tip toed over to the door and looked out the peek hole. It was her neighbor: Joyce. Abby un-locked the door and opened it.   
"Joyce?"  
"Abby! I'm.. Sorry!" Her face was tear streaked. "It's Ryan.. We had a fight and he locked me out-" Abby pushed her into the Apartment. Over the last few days Abby had seen Joyce and Ryan fight. Usually Ryan won. Abby suspected that he had hit her, but never asked.  
"Sit down." Abby nodded toward her couch. Abby went over and turned on the light. Now she could see everything, Joyce had a black eye. Abby cocked her head.  
"What happened?" Joyce sighed, "He came home late, and I got mad at him.. So he yelled at me. I yelled back... and, he hit me." Abby shook her head, "It's not the first time is it?" Joyce paused.  
"Once or twice."   
"You've got to get help... You should call the police."   
"No!"  
"Joyce-"  
"He's only like that when he gets drunk!"  
"Joyce, if you call the police they can force him to go to rehab.. You don't have to press charges. You don't even have to identify yourself, he'll think it was someone else."  
Joyce shook her head, "Abby, I can't. I can't do that to him." Abby sighed. There was a long pause, "What are you going to do?" Joyce shrugged, "Everything will be fine tomorrow he'll be sober-"   
"You can stay here tonight." Joyce shook her head.  
"I don't want to intrude,-"  
"Your not." Abby stated.  
"Okay, thanks." Joyce said.  
"Abby?"   
"Yeah?"  
"Promise me, that you won't call the police, or tell anyone."  
Abby rolled her head back and sighed.   
"I promise."  
~  
~ ~  
"Abby, I need some Haldol over here, now." Abby stared off into space not looking at anything really.  
"Abby?" Carter tapped her shoulder lightly. Abby jumped startled,   
"What?" Carter gave her a weird look.  
"I said, I need some Haldol."  
"Oh, Haldol.. Right."   
"You okay?" Abby handed Carter the Haldol, and forced a smile.  
"Peachy."  
~  
Abby jogged up the stairs that led to her apartment, she couldn't wait to get inside. It was freezing, and she had a sore throat. She reached her door and began playing with the lock, she always had to do this to get it open. Suddenly she felt someone behind her, she turned around and jumped.  
"Ryan?"  
"Uh-huh." He didn't look drunk, Abby was half-way relived.   
"Um.. What do you want?" It sounded rude, but Abby was in a hurry to get inside.  
"You seen Joyce?" Abby licked her lips.  
"I saw her this morning, but not since then." Ryan nodded.  
"Thanx." He walked off down the stairs. Abby let out a deep breath, she hadn't realized she had been holding. She walked into her apartment and began shedding her layers of clothes. Starting with the blue scarf that she had rapped around her neck. When she had finished and was just in her normal shirt and jeans, she walked over to her refrigerator. She peered in and took out the beer that had been on the bottom shelf. She went over and sat on her couch. She fiddled with the bottle a little. She turned it upside down, and watched the liquid slosh around. She finally opened it, and took a sip. It felt so good, she took another and let the beer slowly flow down her throat. She paused for a moment starring at the bottle, debating on weather to go on, "What the hell." she murmured to herself, and took yet another sip.  
~  
Abby stirred slightly, the room started spinning so she closed her eyes for a moment waiting for everything to come into focus. Her hand flew to her head, it hurt badly. She looked around the room, trying to remember the last thing that she had done before she had fallen asleep. Her eyes fell on the stack of beer bottles on the table. She looked up at her clock, 5:36 am. She sighed, and started to sit up. Suddenly she heard a crash outside. She tried to push herself up, she fell back down on to the couch, but after trying again managed to get onto her feet. She held onto the table for support until she was sure her legs would hold her. She went to her door and opened it, she was still dizzy, she looked outside. The first thing she saw was Joyce she was on the ground, she had a cut on her forehead and more bruises on her face. Abby turned around and saw Ryan.   
"You crazy BITCH! You think I drink to much? You think I'm an alcoholic?" He yelled at Joyce he was standing up leaning on the wall for support, and Abby could tell he was drunk by the way his words slurred. Joyce tried to get up, but Ryan came at her again. Abby ran outside into the hall, "Ryan-Don't!" She tried to yell, but it wasn't very loud, and was raspy because of her sore throat. Ryan stopped and turned around and looked at Abby. "Why don't you mind your own business!?" Ryan came at Abby now, she would have normally been able to run inside and shut the door, but her head-ache made that hard. Ryan grabbed her shirt and swung her around so she hit the wall beside her door, Abby cried out in pain, but it barley came out above a whisper. Joyce screamed out, "Don't hurt HER." Ryan turned to Joyce again but didn't let go of Abby. He pointed at Joyce with one hand and held on tight to Abby's shirt with the other. "You shut up!" He turned back to Abby. "Are you going to mind your own business?" Abby tried to concentrate to get her words out. Her head was throbbing horribly now, the impact it had made when it hit the wall had made the pain ten times worse. He slammed her into the wall yet again, "Are you?" Abby opened her mouth, "Ryan, please.." He raised his hand and slapped her making her fall to the ground from the impact. At first her cheek went numb and then the pain came. It burned and she could feel her cheek turning red. She tried to scream but she couldn't, all that came out was a little squeak. Ryan found this amusing, he chuckled evilly. Joyce watched in horror, but she knew better then to get up. Ryan walked closer to Abby and kicked her in the ribs. Abby curled up into a ball trying to get away from him. She started thinking about what would happen if he killed her, she had never been baptized or believed in any of that religious stuff but for some reason at that moment she wished she did. Ryan crouched down next to her. "Not so tough now are Ya?" Abby didn't awnser. She couldn't. He kicked her again, this time it was her head, The throbbing reached a knew level. She tried to bring her hand up to her head, but she couldn't.. She couldn't feel anything or think straight. She squeaked one last time and then passed out.  
~  
Abby opened her eyes, the light rushed to her face and she quickly shut her eyes again.   
"Abby?" She slowly opened her eyes again and looked up into Dr. Weaver's eyes. she was in the hospital. Only she wasn't working she was the patient, it felt very weird. She wished that she was in another hospital. One where people didn't know her.. It was in an odd way embarrassing.  
"Abby?" Dr. Weaver said again. Abby opened her mouth.  
"Don't talk." Dr. Weaver said, "Can you squeeze my hand?" Abby did as she was told.  
"Good. Do you remember what happened?" Abby used her hand to motion 'So-So', her head still hurt so she was having a hard time concentrating on anything at this moment.  
Dr. Weaver nodded, "The police will be here soon, but I'll give you some time to rest before I let them in okay?" Abby did her 'Abby Eye Roll.' Despite the circumstances this made Kerry laugh, she was still Abby. "Believe me, if it was up to me, they'd have to wait for a few days, but they want to catch the person who did this." Abby nodded. "Do you want something for the pain in your head?" Abby nodded quickly without hesitation. Kerry smiled.  
"Okay."  
~  
Abby looked at the detective who was sitting across from her. Her head felt alittle better, but it still hurt.  
Abby had just described Ryan to the detective. The EMT and police officer who had responded the call from a naighbor about hearing screaming had seen he back of his head and had chased him, but lost him. Abby silently wondered how you can lose someone that drunk..   
"How's Joyce?" Abby asked the detective suddenly.  
"Broken leg, lots of bruises but she's okay." Abby smiled in relief. She still hadn't been told exactly what her injuries were, but she decided to be patient.  
"Well, thank-you miss Lockhart, you've been a big help." Abby relaxed back into her bed and the detective left. Kerry came in again with Abby's chart in her hand.  
"How are you doing?"  
"Better."  
Kerry smiled and looked down at he chart. "Okay, your going to be fine, you have two cracked ribs, and mild concussion, but other wise everything's okay." Abby sighed. She knew Kerry must know how much she had drank, she was hoping she wouldn't bring it up, she knew it must have been over the legal limit. She wondered if anyone else had worked on her.. Luka? Carter... She prayed that Carter hadn't.. She was his sponsor..  
"I'll let you rest." Kerry broke her thoughts. Abby nodded,   
"Thanks, Kerry."  
~  
Abby flipped through her magazine that had been on the table. It wasn't very interesting... There was a soft knock on her door, she looked up. She knew it was Carter, she could sense it.  
"Come in." She said just loud enough for him to hear her.  
Carter came into the room, she could tell just by looking at him that he knew. He knew she had been drinking, he knew she had relapsed. She focused her eyes on a bruise on her hand. anything to look at but him.  
"Abby..." She could her from his voice that he was concerned, she looked up, and stared into his eyes. He cocked his head, but didn't say anything. He looked concerned, and disappointed. He finally broke the silence,   
"How long has this been going on?" Abby decided to play dumb.  
"What?" Carter took a step closer to her.  
"Your drinking.." Abby sighed.  
"I started the tenth..My birthday."  
"The tenth's your birthday?" Carter blurted out, he shook his head realizing he was getting off subject although he mentaly smacked himself for forgetting it.   
"Why?" He asked trying to get back on subject.  
"It was just.. A bad day." Carter knew that.   
"You've had lots of bad days. Abby, I'm just trying to understand, you've been sober for five years."  
"I came home and Joyce offered me a beer.. I took it. But Carter, I'm in control."  
Carter raised his eyebrows, "In control? Your in control? Abby, you were DRUNK. Your blood alcohol level was three points above the legal limit. You call this control?" Abby flinched, Carter's face softened. He grabbed the chair behind him and dragged it over to Abby's bed. "I wasn't going to hit you." He said gently, knowing that Abby would be jumpy about this stuff for awhile. Abby shook her head, "I know.. " Carter put his hand on her arm and gently rubbed it. This made her break down, tears poured down her cheeks slowly she tried to hold them back. "Aw, Abby, don't cry." Carter said softly. Bringing up his hand to touch her face, that made her cry even harder. Abby brought her right hand up to her face and covered it, crying into her hand, Carter stroked her hair gently with one hand, and grabbed Abby's left hand with the other. "When you get out, I'm going to help you." He stated. Abby thought about arguing since she didn't really want 'help'. But then she remember this was Carter, and he wouldn't take no for an awnser. She was afraid though. Ever since Sobriki had come back, and she had rushed around the hospital trying to keep him away from Carter, she had realized she was still in love with him. She had thought she was over him, she had denied her feelings of jealousy when she had seen him with Susan, and thought that she just wanted to be friends, again. But when she was rushing around the hospital, trying to keep the man that had turned his life upside down away from him, she felt the feelings return. She took her hand off her face and looked over at Carter. He raised one eyebrow and smiled, he had no idea how cute he looked when he did that. "What, are you going to do...? Be my sponsor?" Abby asked. "If it's necessary." He awnsered without any hesitation. She licked her lips, without even thinking she leaned in closer to him and kissed him. She could sense he was shocked, she was going to pull back and apologize, wanting to smack herself at this point for being that stupid,  
but then he returned the kiss, It became more passionate. They had both wanted to do that for so long. Carter finally pulled back, and stared into her eyes. Abby stared back and they both looked at each other seriously for a moment, then Abby smiled.  
"It's about time." She murmured and leaned in and kissed him again. 


End file.
